


Absolutely Fabulous: Scared

by Purdey_Child



Category: Absolutely Fabulous
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purdey_Child/pseuds/Purdey_Child
Summary: Eddy and Patsy come back from the funeral, Patsy seems upset about something





	Absolutely Fabulous: Scared

Patsy had just come back from her mothers funeral with Eddy. Eddy knew that Patsy was sad even though her mother treated her like dirt but after all it was her Mother.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Edina was concerned about her dear friend

"yeah I'm fine Eddy" she said nothing else she didn't even have a cigarette in her hand so Eddy knew Something was really wrong not just that her Mother had died, there was something Patsy wasn't telling her

"you sure sweetie? Remember you can tell me anything"

Patsy's eyes were filling up with tears she wiped them away thinking Eddy didn't see her, Eddy sat her down on the sofa, Patsy started to fiddle around with her hands and staring into space Eddy raised an eyebrow she didn't say anything though but she handed her a half bottle of stolli that they had been drinking before they left. Patsy just moved her head away. Patsy not taking a drink? Edina was very worried now.

"Eddy?," she looked at her as if she were... Scared, Patsy Stone? Scared?

"I don't know how to say this,"

"what? What darling? What's wrong?" Eddy moved closer to Patsy and Put her hand on her lap. Patsy just looked at the ground

"Eddy? I...I'm Pregnant and I can't get rid of it" the tears were streaming down her face. Eddy gasped

"You cannot be serious sweetie, why can't you get rid of it?

"I don't know I've tried everything"

"Even a knitting needle?"

"Yes, Eddy even a knitting needle"

there was a slight silence Patsy still couldn't look at Eddy

"I'll just have to go to a clinic will you come with me Eddy?"

"Course I will darling" Eddy put her hand to Patsy's face

"Thanks Eddy" she looked at Eddy dead in the eyes and took the cigarette out of Eddy's mouth and into her own. Edina watched as the smoke escaped Patsy's mouth, Eddy had always known that Patsy was one of the prettiest creatures she had ever saw. She tried to hold back the urge to kiss her soft looking ruby red stained lips but she couldn't Edina leapt onto Patsy and locked lips Surprisingly Patsy didn't care and returned the favor.

THE END


End file.
